Wild Kiss
by Konoto
Summary: Milo es un vampiro, pero necesita hacer un pacto de sangre con un humano para poder vivir, sino lo hace se convertirá en un montruo, aceptará Camus ser su compañero?... MiloxCamus yaoilemon cap. 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Bien, bien, aquí de nuevo, Hola! Aquellas personas que ya me conocen y... Hola! o.o' a los que me leen por primera vez, Konoto-chan, para serviros. Como verán mas adelante este es un fic de vampiros, para aquellas personas que les guste esa clase de historias, el terror y el suspenso; sin mas preámbulos, comencemos...

**Warning:** Bien, me he cansado de escribir esto en todos y cada uno de mis fics, así que vamos rápido: este fic contiene Shonen ai, yaoi, lemon (mas adelante, y tal vez rape... repito, tal vez!), así que cada vez que haya alguna escenita NC-17 por ahí, yo os lo avisaré al principio del capitulo, ok?.

**Disclaimer:** Bien, sabemos muy bien que Saint Seiya no me pertenece, por que, siendo sincera, si fuera mío estaría censurado e incluso prohibido en muchos países.

Este fic es una adaptación del manga: Wild Kiss, (de ahí el título del fic), por Hisaya Nakajo, el cual sólo tenía un capítulo que constaba únicamente con unas escasas 48 páginas, que era una historia extra dentro de otro maga; y como la trama era extremadamente corta y daba para mucho mas, (en serio, T-T era demasiado corta), decidí continuarlo a mi manera.

**Parejas:** MiloxCamus y otras mas por allí que mencionare a manera que aparezcan.

**Wild Kiss **

**By: Konoto-chan**

**Chapter I: The story begins**

Camus Saunière era estudiante de una escuela preparatoria en Japón, dieciocho años, cursaba quinto semestre, de origen francés; había vivido la mayor parte de su infancia en Marsella, Francia, (en francés, Marseille), la segunda ciudad mas importante y la mas antigua de Francia y su lugar de nacimiento, he ahí la razón de su acento francés, y aunque hablaba perfectamente japonés, relucía aquel peculiar acento, vivía solo en una pequeña casa, era vecino de Aioria, su mejor amigo desde la secundaría y ambos se llevaban muy bien; tenía una figura perfecta: era alto delgado, piernas largas y fuertes, cintura estrecha, cadera esbelta, piel blanca, cabello largo, liso y suave de un color verde-azulado, con algunos mechones que caían enmarcando su lozano y bello rostro, unos ojos azules muy hermosos y tan profundos como el mar mismo; sus labios eran carnosos a la vez finos, bien definidos y llamativos; su carácter era sereno y reservado, aunque a veces era algo frío, pero era amigable y amable con los demás, una persona encantadora.

El reloj de su muñeca izquierda señalaba las seis con treinta minutos de una nublada y gris mañana de un viernes a finales del mes de octubre, y aunque aun faltaba una hora para que las clases dieran comienzo, dentro de diez minutos llegaría al plantel; esta mañana se había levantado mas temprano que de costumbre, los últimos días había tenido un insomnio terrible que no lo dejaba dormir, y la pasada noche no fue la excepción, pero su rostro nunca lo demostraba, así como algún signo de cansancio o dolor... estaba acostumbrado. Caminaba distraídamente por el habitual camino que tomaba todos los días para ir y venir de la escuela. Su vida era normal y simple... hasta que él conoció a aquel chico...

Caminaba con su vista fija en el libro que traía en las manos, (Konoto-chan: y no saben lo peligroso que es leer mientras caminas, lo digo por experiencia propia), retiró un momento sus ojos azules del texto y mirar el camino, pero se topó con un par de ojos azul turquesa que lo miraban fijamente haciéndole sentir algo incómodo, y le sorprendió la distancia a que los separaba, un poco mas y habría chocaba con él.

--Disculpa... puedo ayudarte?.-preguntó quedamente.

--Tal vez.-dijo simplemente sonriendo de lado.

--Claro... dime?.-dijo esperando la respuesta del otro, cerrando el libro que había acaparado su atención, momentos antes.

--Quisieras ser mío?.-preguntó sin pena ni congoja, manteniendo esa encantadora sonrisa, una alumna del mismo colegio que caminaba por allí escuchó la conversación, quedándose boquiabierta, para acto seguido echarse a correr hacia la escuela.

--Q-que?.-preguntó casi sin voz, mirando al joven frente a él, incrédulo de lo que sus oídos escuchaban, a la vez que un rubor rojo carmín cubría violentamente sus pálidas mejillas.

El joven era bastante atractivo: tenía unos penetrantes y vivaces ojos color azul turquesa, era alto, algo mas que él, delgado; una tez un poco mas morena que la suya, labios bastante llamativos, cabello largo, aunque un poco mas corto que el suyo propio, indeciso entre mechones lacio y rizos, de un color azulado.

--Acaso estas jugando conmigo!.-exclamó, el mayor lo sujetó delicadamente por la barbilla obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos, clavando sus ojos turquesa en los azul zafiro del menor, haciendo cada vez mas corta la distancia entre sus labios, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera rozar los labios del menor con los suyos, Camus lo golpeó a puño cerrado en la mejilla derecha, la cual de inmediato adquirió un tono rojizo, y antes de que pudiera decir algo el ojiazul se fue, caminando rápidamente, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Al llegar a su aula correspondiente, (Konoto-chan: alguna vez han notado el gran parecido que tiene la palabra 'aula' con la otra, 'jaula', y no me refiero solo a la letra 'j'), se sentó en el lugar que siempre ocupaba y colocó sus manos sobre su rostro, genial, ahora le comenzaba a dolerle terriblemente la cabeza, lo único que le faltaba.

--Camus.-habló una voz en su oído, mientras unos brazos lo rodeaban por el cuello, haciéndole soltar un respingo.-Golpeaste a Yoshida, verdad?.-preguntó sonriendo, parándose al lado del peliazul.

--Aioria, eres tu... me asustaste.-fue lo único que dijo, mostrando una ligera sonrisa forzada.

--Ya toda la escuela lo sabe.-dijo el castaño.-Sobre la confesión de Yoshida...-especificó, al ver la confusión en los ojos azules de Camus.

--Quién es Yoshida?.-preguntó el francés, acariciándose las sienes con los dedos, tratando de mitigar el dolor.

--Era la persona que golpeaste esta mañana antes de llegar a la puerta de la escuela... Yoshida, de quinto semestre al igual que nosotros, va en el salón de al lado. ¿De verdad no lo conoces?.-preguntó con incredulidad impresa en su voz y en sus orbes verdes.

--Nope... acaso es famoso?.-preguntó a su vez el ojiazul alzando una ceja.

--Es muy, muy famoso!.-dijo el castaño agitando sus brazos.- En esta escuela, Milo Yoshida es alguien a quien debes de conocer, por lo menos de vista.-continuó sentándose distraídamente en el asiento de al lado. -Él es atractivo, inteligente y tiene un cuerpo magnifico, todo en uno!.-comentó casualmente.- Por cierto, también es muy bueno en los deportes... En otras palabras, es perfecto... Pero también es muy reservado y misterioso. Todas las chicas de esta escuela lo consideran ' El numero uno y mas solicitado novio'.-concluyó.

--Hmph... Es por eso que...?.-preguntó.

--Es por eso que todas las chicas de la clase te mandan miradas asesinas, te matarían, pero tu eres el 'Numero dos y mas solicitado novio'.-dijo sujetando juguetonamente la nariz del francés.

--No hagas eso.-le regañó, quitando la mano del ojiverde de su nariz.

--Pero Yoshida... no tiene novia... al menos que yo sepa-dijo tomando un mechón de cabello azulado y enredándolo entre sus dedos.

--Y eso que?.-preguntó mirando hacia la ventana distraídamente.

--Por que él ama a Camus!.-exclamó el castaño, llamando la atención de los pocos presentes en el salón.- Es amor verdadero.-afirmó.

--Qué quieres decir con 'ama'?.-preguntó empezando a perder la paciencia.

--Cuál es el problema contigo?... A veces deberías mimarte y quererte un poquito mas.-regañó colocando su dedo índice frente al rostro del francés.-No es eso algo bueno?.-preguntó.-El que alguien te quiera y se interese por ti?

--Por que debería hacerme feliz la confesión de otro hombre?.-preguntó aguantándose el dolor que le causaban las agudas punzadas en su cabeza.

--Por qué no?.-cuestionó a su vez el ojiverde.

--De todas formas... esta no es la primera vez que un hombre te confiesa su amor, verdad?.-dijo un chico de largos cabellos celestes.

--Afrodita tiene razón.-secundó el castaño apoyando al peliazul.

--No es de mucha ayuda, no?... Porque Saunière es un hombre extremadamente bello o en todo caso un claro y basto ejemplo de un bishoujo.-dijo Afrodita acariciando con sus dedos la suave mejilla del francés. Pero éste se quitó de encima la mano del otro, poniéndose de pie tan rápidamente que hizo que el peliazul perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

--Parece que se enojo.-comentó Aioria, viendo con una sonrisa divertida al peliazul que seguía tirado en el suelo.

--No me digas.-dijo sarcásticamente al tiempo que se incorporaba.

--Esto se está volviendo un desastre. La confesión de un chico... Cuantas veces van?... La primera fue en la secundaria... Antes o ahora aun no entiendo la razón!. Y hasta ahora, después de dieciocho años estaba seguro de mi mismo... o al menos eso pensaba.- dijo para si mismo el ojiazul, mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de la escuela, iva bajando los escalones que daban al segundo piso y a mitad de la escalinata su dolor de cabeza iva en aumento, no bastándole con sólo agudas punzadas en su cabeza, sino que le dolían los ojos también, a través de su visión borrosa alcanzó a ver el rostro de Milo, de repente sus piernas cedieron ante su peso, cerró fuertemente sus ojos azules, esperando el inevitable golpe, pero éste nunca llegó, lo único que sintió fueron unos fuertes brazos que le sujetaron por la cintura, cayendo ambos estrepitosamente al suelo, de no ser por que el mayor se sujetó con una de sus manos al extremo del extremo del pasamanos fuertemente, ambos se hubieran dado el golpe de sus vidas.

--Estas bien?... te lastimaste?.-preguntó Milo, prácticamente susurrando al oído del francés.

--N-no, creo... perdón, yo...-trató de disculparse incorporándose lentamente, dándose cuenta casi al instante que estaba prácticamente encima del otro joven, observando fijamente los ojos turquesas de Milo, bajó su mirada y la fijó en la mejilla derecha del otro, en la que se podía ver claramente un ligero moretón, que era el lugar donde lo había golpeado esta mañana.

--Camus...-susurró acariciando la mejilla del francés para después tomar su barbilla delicadamente acercando su rostro al del menor con lentitud.

--Quita tus manos de mi!.-exclamó el ojiazul, incorporándose rápidamente, tratando de ignorar su dolor, que todavía persistía.- De ninguna maldita manera seré tuyo.-dijo cortantemente y regresó a su salón.

Milo sólo lo miró irse, pero algo mas llamó su atención: un pequeño y blanco copo de nieve pasó frente a sus ojos turquesas, para después caer en su mano, derritiéndose casi inmediatamente.

Las clases transcurrieron como de costumbre, sin ninguna novedad. La campana anunció el fin de las clases, se despidió de Aioria con un gesto ya que éste tenía prisa y se salió prácticamente corriendo del aula, estaba por terminar de guardar sus cosas cuando:

--Saunière!... alguien te busca en la puerta.-le dijo una chica acercándosele con actitud extraña.

--Ya.-salió del salón, no sin antes notar las miradas asesinas que le dirigían varias chicas y escuchando los susurros y murmullos de éstas, de cómo hablaban entre sí cosas que él no alcanzaba a escuchar, y estaba seguro que no era nada bueno, pero no esperaba toparse con él de nuevo.-Qué quieres?.-preguntó cortante.

--Vayamos a casa juntos.-fue lo único que dijo.

--Es suficiente!.-cortó Camus ya bastante sacado de sus casillas.- Adiós, me voy a casa solo!.

--Quiero hablar...-

--Cállate!... No quiero hablar de nada!.-dijo comenzando a caminar apretando el paso rápidamente.

--Espera!.-dijo sujetándolo por el brazo y acorralándolo contra la pared de uno de los pasillos.- Aunque esto no signifique nada para ti... significa mucho para mi!.-dijo mirándolo seriamente y colocando sus manos en ambos lados de la cabeza del ojiazul.

--Por favor... Estamos haciendo una escena.-dijo al observar como varias personas se les quedaban mirando.- Esta bien, lo haré... pero sólo escucharé.-aceptó con resignación, al verse atrapado por Milo.

El camino transcurrió normalmente sin percance alguno, pero sumido en un incómodo e irritable silencio, al menos para Milo, ya que el francés no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Hasta que ambos llegaron al inmueble del ojiazul.

--Llegamos.-anunció con voz casi ausente.

El inmueble era mas bien una pequeña casa, no demasiado simple, pero tampoco demasiado elegante, perfecta para una sola persona o dos. Ambos subieron la corta escalinata, Milo esperó recargándose en el barandal hasta que el francés sacó la llave de la puerta de su mochila y la introdujo en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta, abriéndola.

--Ese chico... y el moretón en su mejilla... desapareció?.-se preguntó Camus a sí mismo profundamente asombrado.- Pensé que tardaría otro día para sanar.-pensó algo confundido, mirando la mejilla de Milo, en donde se suponía que debería estar el moretón de ésta mañana, pero no había ni rastro de la marca

--Vives solo?.-preguntó Milo sacando de sus cavilaciones al francés, sentándose a la mesa que estaba en la cocina.

--Mmmm... si, por un tiempo, por la situación de mi familia.-respondió distraídamente, mientras tomaba asiento junto al moreno.-Es mejor así... Ahora, de qué querías hablar?.-preguntó mirando inquisidoramente al otro con sus ojos azules, esperando una respuesta por parte del otro joven.

--Esta es la primera vez que le digo esto a otra persona...-dijo con semblante muy serio, mirando fijamente los ojos azules de Camus.- Soy un vampiro.-dijo Milo.

**To Be Continue**

**KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk**

Bien, hasta aquí por el momento, espero que os haya gustado o al menos que no los haya aburrido o.o, gracias por leer, espero sinceros comentarios en los post, gracias, y hasta el próximo capítulo n.n.

†**... Y cuando el infierno esté lleno... los muertos caminarán por la tierra... †**


	2. Homeless

**Warning:** Shonen ai, yaoi, (NC-17, próximamente, no os desesperéis).

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ok? Este fic es una adaptación del manga: Wild Kiss, por Hisaya Nakajo.

**Parejas:** MiloxCamus

**Wild Kiss  
By: Konoto-chan **

Chapter II: Homeless

--Vives solo?.-preguntó Milo sacando de sus cavilaciones al francés, sentándose a la mesa que estaba en la cocina.

--Mmmm... si, por un tiempo, por la situación de mi familia.-respondió distraídamente, mientras tomaba asiento junto al moreno.-Es mejor así... Ahora, de qué querías hablar?.-preguntó mirando inquisidoramente al otro con sus ojos azules, esperando una respuesta por parte del otro joven.

--Esta es la primera vez que le digo esto a otra persona...-dijo con semblante muy serio, mirando fijamente los ojos azules de Camus.- Soy un vampiro.-dijo Milo.

--No puede ser.-dijo Camus riendo a carcajadas.- Eso no puede ser... verdad?.-preguntó entre risas.

--Nop...-dijo el otro sin cambiar su expresión.-Es cierto.-declaró.

--Dios!... nunca vi eso venir... es que acaso es un lunático?.-se preguntó el francés al tiempo que abría ampliamente sus ojos azules.

--Aah... Tengo que ir a mi trabajo de medio tiempo en un minuto y...-dijo el francés.

--Mi familia viene de ese origen...-le cortó.- Mi madre fue una persona ordinaria, pero mi padre siempre estuvo relacionado con la sangre...-dijo mirando un punto muerto en el piso.-No es como has visto en libros o películas, nosotros no nos transformamos ni morimos al estar expuestos a la luz del sol.-continuó.-Pero... los hábitos nunca cambian... no podemos dejar de beber sangre humana.-dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

--Si no bebes sangre humana, no deberías morir?.-preguntó el ojiazul.-Tienes que beber la sangre pura de chicas bonitas cada noche también?.-cuestionó.

--No, no es así.-habló el peliazul.-Todavía no soy completamente un vampiro, aún... Eso es por que... No puedo beber la sangre de cualquier humano...-dijo clavando sus ojos turquesa en las orbes del otro.-Nosotros los vampiros estamos atados por el pacto de sangre con un solo humano, por el resto de nuestras vidas... Entonces no es sólo vivir de la sangre de otro...-

--Esa cosa de la sangre... si tu no la bebes, qué pasará?.-preguntó Camus.

--Me convertiré en un monstruo vagando para saciar su sed de sangre...-dijo quedamente.-Camus... pronto se acabara el tiempo para conseguir mi propio pacto de sangre... si mi tiempo se acaba, necesitaré sangre constantemente. La sed de sangre me vencerá, y mi forma real saldrá a la luz... No podré ser capaz de detenerme, sólo mi compañero podrá hacerlo.-continuó.-Camus...Quiero que tú seas mi compañero de sangre.-dijo casi en un susurro acercándose lentamente al francés.

--No, no, no, no.. de ninguna manera!.-dijo negando con su cabeza y alejándose de Milo.-Eso... tú bebiendo mi sangre y... eso no pasará!... Porqué debo ser yo, No quiero...!.-dijo alterado.

--Yo tampoco lo sé.-dijo interrumpiendo al menor.-Te escogí por instinto... Pero cómo y porqué... Absolutamente no lo sé!.-exclamó, provocando un respingo en el francés.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes vió la sombra que apareció en la ventana, escuchando y viendo todo.

--Cam, hola, llegas tarde.-saludó Aioria.-Llegué a casa mas rápido que tú, qué estabas haciendo?.-preguntó.

--Eh?.-sólo dijo, no muy seguro de qué responder.

--Y porqué está aquí Yoshida-kun también?.-preguntó.-Ah, Ah!... no me digas... Ya son buenos amigos?.-preguntó sonriendo.

--Cómo demonios vamos a serlo!.-exclamó.- L-lo siento, jefe, llegué un poco tarde.-se excusó, retirándose a hacer sus labores.-Quítate, estás en mi camino!.-dijo con voz irritada a Milo.-Estoy ocupado, ve a casa!.

--Oh, eres alto!.-dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños al igual que Aioria.- Estas en el mismo grado que Aioria y Camus?.-preguntó el hombre recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Milo.-Cam, deberías tomar a tus amigos como ejemplo, por que eres muy pequeño...-dijo sonriendo grandemente.

--Mi tamaño es asunto mío!.-dijo irritado.

--Bien, tengo que salir un momento, te quedas a cargo.-dijo el hombre.

--Esta bien.-respondió el otro.

--Hey, hey, Yoshida-kun, podrías ayudarme con el problema numero tres.-pidió amablemente el ojiverde.

--Claro.-aceptó Milo.

--Oi, Aioria, no...-trató de hablar.

--Pero Yoshida-kun es inteligente... O puedes ayudarme tú, Cam, vamos adentro, Yoshida-kun.-dijo el castaño.

--Después de todos estos años de amistad, lo arruinas todo por un poco de tarea!.-exclamó.

--Cam y yo sólo somos amigos.-dijo distraídamente mientras escribía.-Desde primer grado secundaría.

--Eh?.-preguntó confuso, ante la fija mirada del castaño.

--Tengo la sensación de que Yoshida-kun quiere saber...-comentó mientras recargaba su cabeza en sus manos y sonreía.-Bien, ahora la tienda y ésta casa están conectadas, pero hace tres antes estaban separadas, y desde ese tiempo Cam vive sólo.-comentó.

--Ah! porqué?.-preguntó el peliazul, curioso.

--No lo sabes?.-preguntó, recibiendo una negación por parte del otro.-Verás, actualmente, la familia de Camus está...-pero un golpe en su cabeza lo hizo callar, Camus lo había golpeado con el cuaderno en el que había estado escribiendo, que rápido y silencioso, ni siquiera lo vió venir.

--Hey, porqué estas hablando de la vida de los demás?.-preguntó irritado el francés.-Chismoso.-le recriminó dejando el cuaderno en la mesa.

-- Ouch!... Lo siento-se disculpó el ojiverde sobándose la cabeza.

--Mi casa está llena de gente.. con mis tres hermanos, mis abuelos y las constantes visitas de mis tíos y tías... no había espacio así que me decidí a vivir solo.-Dijo cerrando sus ojos.

--No eres el mejor hermano del mundo?.-preguntó Aioria sonriendo alegremente.

--Cállate.-dijo el ojiazul.

--Hmph.-Milo sonrió ligeramente.

--Ah!... Yoshida-kun esta riendo, vaya, es la primera vez que lo veo.-dijo el castaño señalando al chico.

--Tu bastardo!... De qué te estas riendo?.-preguntó el francés.

--Cam!... Camus!.-llamó.

--Qué pasa, papá?.-preguntó el ojiverde al ver tan agitado al hombre.

--Camus, vuelve a tu casa, ahora!.-habló jadeando el hombre.

--Pasa algo malo?.-preguntó el ojiazul.

--Tu casa esta en llamas!.-exclamó.

Fue lo mas rápido que pudo, pero ya era tarde, no quedaba nada, excepto los cimientos. Escuchaba lejanamente los murmullos de las personas que estaban allí: 'Gracias a Dios que nadie resultó herido', había dicho una mujer mayor a otra, 'Los bomberos dijeron que el fuego fue provocado', dijo otra. Esto debía ser una broma, verdad?... una broma de muy mal gusto. Primero, la confesión de amor de un chico que decía ser un vampiro... ahora esto... acaso era un mal día?.

--Qué vas a hacer, Cam?.-preguntó Aioria, mirando al chico.

--Ahhh... eh?... bueno, creo que iré a casa algunos días.-dijo sonriendo falsamente.

--Estas seguro?.-preguntó Milo.

--Si, creo que podré hacerme algo de espacio allá.-dijo restándole importancia.

--Creo que volveré a casa ahora, adiós, chicos.-dijo el castaño despidiéndose.

--Debí adivinar que habría mucho agua...-dijo el francés al entrar al inmueble.

--Qué estas haciendo?.-preguntó Milo.-Dijiste que irías a la casa de tu familia.  
--Ah, bueno... mi llegada causará un poco de problemas, así que me quedaré con Aioria unos días.-dijo distraídamente.-Ugh, my cuarto esta totalmente quemado y mojado...

--Quisieras ir a mi casa?.-preguntó Milo.

Estaba en un grave problema... pero no tenía otra opción. La casa era bastante grande y oscura, daba miedo.

--Por aquí.-indicó el mayor.

--Porqué me pasa esto a mi?.- se preguntó el francés

--No se molestará tu familia, por que me quede aquí?.-preguntó el ojiazul.

--No... Mis padres murieron hace mucho.-dijo el peliazul.-Siéntete como en tu casa.-dijo al abrir la puerta.

--Lo lamento.-se disculpó.

--No importa... pasó hace mucho tiempo, esta bien. Pero...-dijo deteniéndose.- Hay otro ocupante.-informó.

--Otro ocupante?.-preguntó confundido.

--Estoy en casa, Vincent.-dijo el joven cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

--Es... un lobo?.-preguntó asombrado, cuando vió al animal caminar hacia ellos lentamente.-Nunca pensé que fueran así de grandes.-dijo el ojiazul.

--Bienvenido a casa, Milo-sama.-dijo el lobo con voz profunda.

--E-esta hablando?.-preguntó con voz sorprendida.

--Vincent es el espíritu de un lobo, ha estado en mi familia por mucho tiempo.-dijo tranquilamente el peliazul acariciando al animal detrás de las orejas puntiagudas.

--Ya veo.-dijo el francés.

--Vincent, él es Camus, se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo.-dijo el chico señalando a Camus.

El animal se acercó al francés lentamente, su pelaje blanco y plateado relucía a la luz, mirando con sus penetrantes ojos amarillos al chico que estaba parado junto a Milo. El lobo avanzó hasta quedar a los pies de Camus.

--Agáchate.-dijo Milo.

--Eh?.-preguntó el ojiazul, confuso.

--Quiere que te agaches.-le indicó.

El francés obedeció poniéndose de rodillas frente al animal, el cual miró fijamente los ojos azules del chico, para seguidamente cerrar sus ojos ámbares y restregar su rostro contra la mejilla del ojiazul cariñosamente.

--Me gusta...-dijo el lobo suavemente.

Camus cerró sus ojos, y Milo sólo sonrió ante la escena.

**To Be Continue**

**KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk**

Ok, otro capítulo mas, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a aquellas personas que han estado leyendo, y hasta la próxima.

**_†... Y saber que todo dura sólo un ínfimo instante... entonces, por que seguir aquí, si mi instante ya a pasado?... Y hace cuanto!... †_**


	3. Bloodboundpartner

**Advertencia:** Shonen ai, yaoi, lemon (próximamente), blah, blah, blah... están advertidos, luego no digan que no les avisé.

**Disclaimer:** Todas sabemos que Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ok, brincos diera ¬¬, por que sólo yo sé lo que haría con los personajes n/n.

**Parings:** MiloxCamus.

**Wild Kiss  
By: Konoto-chan **

Chapter III: Blood-bound partner...

--Agáchate.-dijo Milo.

--Eh?.-preguntó el ojiazul, confuso.

--Quiere que te agaches.-le indicó.

El francés obedeció poniéndose de rodillas frente al animal, el cual miró fijamente los ojos azules del chico, para seguidamente cerrar sus ojos ámbares y restregar su rostro contra la mejilla del ojiazul cariñosamente.

--Me gusta...-dijo el lobo suavemente.

Camus cerró sus ojos, y Milo sólo sonrió ante la escena. Pero el momento Kodak de vió saboteado por el reclamo de los estómagos tanto del joven de ojos turquesas como del animal.

--No hay mucho aquí... anda, coman.-dijo el francés sentándose a la mesa, observando a los dos comer.

--Hasta ahora... la cocina está tan llena de basura, que creo que las ratas viven felices ahí... y el refrigerador no tiene mucha comida... Cómo demonios han sobrevivido estos dos todo éste tiempo?.-se preguntó a sí mismo, sorprendido.-Además, su cuarto esta realmente sucio... la basura está apilada donde sea... las cuatro esquinas está cubiertas de polvo... se han atascado de tantas cosas que es difícil buscar algo cuando lo necesitas... Quizá ellos sólo limpian la parte central... esos dos no tienen ninguna capacidad para hacer labores domésticos...-pensó

--Delicioso.-habló el joven al terminar de comer.

--Ya me he decidido...-habló el ojiazul llamando la atención del otro.-Mientras me quede aquí, déjame hacer los quehaceres de la casa, como tu problema con la comida, por ejemplo, déjame tratar de manejarlo.-habló el francés.- Así que con esto, no te deberé nada...-terminó.

--Con tu estatus humano podrías lograr hacer los quehaceres.-habló el animal.

--Cállate, Wanko!.-le cortó el ojiazul mirándolo fríamente.

--Wa... WANKO!.-exclamó el lobo.

--Si te escucho otra vez puedes agarrar el estropajo y la escoba con esas garras.-dijo tajantemente.

--Esta bien, hazlo.-aceptó Milo.

--Milo-sama!.-se quejó el animal.

Y desde ése momento, Camus comenzó a quedarse a vivir en la casa de Milo, (Konoto-chan: Wanko es un nombre común para llamar a los perros en Japón, aquí, Camus lo usa para insultarlo n.nU).

--Heee... así que, ahora estas viviendo con Yoshida-kun?.-preguntó Aioria.

--Bueno... P-por un tiempo.-contestó el ojiazul, nerviosamente.

--Así que, estas viviendo en el 'Nidito de amor', verdad?.-preguntó el ojiverde sonriendo alegremente caminando junto a Camus por el parque.

--De qué diablos estas hablando?.-preguntó irritado el peliazul.

--Cam, por favor, ten cuidado.-dijo el castaño mirándolo seriamente.

--Porqué?.-preguntó confuso el francés.

--Yoshida-kun tiene muchas admiradoras.-Indicó.-Hay muchas chicas en la escuela que tienen una mala opinión de ti.-especificó.-Si ellas se enteran de que estás viviendo con Yoshida-kun, las cosas se pondrán feas.-opinó Aioria.

--Lo sé, lo sé...-dijo suspirando.

--Imaginó que ser popular no es tan divertido... además él es un vampiro.-pensó el francés.

--Ah!... lo encontré, lo encontré.-dijo Aioria llamando la atención del ojiazul.

--Así que sigues aquí?.-habló el francés agachándose.

--Mew.-un pequeño minino salió de entre los arbustos, era de un bonito color blanco con algunas manchas grises y unos lindos ojitos verdes, el animalito se acercó lentamente, maullando, el ojiazul se incorporó, mientras el minino de restregaba contra sus tobillos afectuosamente, ronroneando, sacó un poco de comida de su mochila, y poniéndose en cuclillas de nuevo.

--Come.-le dijo dejando la comida donde pudiera verla, el minino comenzó a comer, y le acarició suavemente detrás de las orejitas puntiagudas.

--Camus...-llamó una voz, asustando al minino, el cual se fue.

--Oh, Yoshida, eres tu.-dijo mirándolo.

--Lo siento, lo asuste.-se disculpó el joven.

-No, esta bien.-dijo restándole importancia y poniéndose de pie.

--Ese gato... es tuyo?.-preguntó Milo.

--No, creo que vive por aquí, pero a veces lo alimento. Por eso viene aquí todo el tiempo.-dijo el francés.-Bueno, vayamos a casa, no puedo dejar a Binkichi hambriento.-dijo haciendo sonreír al mayor, (Konoto-chan: Pinkichi, es otro nombre común en Japón para llamar a los perros, Camus lo modificó a 'Binkichi', que viene de Binsento, que es la forma de pronunciar Vincent en japonés... es otro insulto n.nU).

--Ayudaré también.-dijo el otro.

o...o

--Quieres que te ayude?.-preguntó Milo, al ver al animal llevando algunos platos.

-Eshá ien, hilo-hama.-dijo el lobo, (Konoto-chan: él dijo: 'Está bien, Milo-sama'. Es que tenía la boca ocupada n.nU).

--Ey, Wanko!.-habló el ojiazul asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

--N-nani!.-exclamó el lobo soltando los platos que tenía en la boca, los cuales cayeron al piso, y por consecuencia se rompieron.

--Perro tonto.-dijo el peliazul suspirado y recogiendo los pedazos de loza.

-- ¬¬.-el animal sólo le dirigió una mirada de reproche en sus ojos ambarinos, la cual fue correspondida por otra mucho mas gélida de parte del francés.

o...o

--Es extraño... ese gato siempre viene aquí.-se dijo a sí mismo el ojiazul, mirando a su alrededor, sin encontrarlo aún.

--Estas buscando a ese gato?.-preguntó una chica de cortos cabellos castaños acercándose al francés.-Escuché unos maullidos en el apartamento del segundo piso. Me preguntaba si era tu gato?.-dijo la chica sonriendo extrañamente.

--De verdad?.-cuestionó el otro, incrédulo.-El segundo piso... eso no puede ser... Allí fue donde se originó el incendio.-se cuestionó el ojiazul.-Gracias.-le dijo a la chica, dirigiéndose a su antigua casa, la sonrisa de la chica se agrandó mas.

--Te acompaño.-dijo la castaña caminando junto a él.

Llegaron prontamente al apartamento, Camus abrió la puerta con lentitud, encontrándose con un panorama que ya había visto con anterioridad y que no era de su total agrado, escuchó unos quedos maullidos que venían de la cocina, se encaminó a la fuente del sonido, descubriendo que provenían de una pequeña caja, se apresuró a abrirla.

--Quién te hizo esto?.-cuestionó sacando al pequeño minino que maullaba lastimeramente, mirando al francés con sus grandes ojos verdes, tallando su carita con la mejilla del ojiazul, ronroneando.

Tomó al animalito entre sus brazos, poniéndose de pie, se encaminó de regreso a la entrada, pero sólo escuchó como la puerta se cerraba con fuerza, y era asegurada.

--Esta cerrada!.-dijo el ojiazul con sorpresa, giró la perilla varias veces consecutivas, tratando de abrir la puerta, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, la puerta no cedió.

--Será maravilloso si te quedas ahí para siempre!.-dijo la chica con voz burlona desde el otro lado de la puerta, y el sonido de pasos le indicaron que se alejaba.

--Maldición!.-pronunció exasperado, empujando la puerta fuertemente con su hombro, pero no logró nada, la puerta no se abrió ni un poquito.

Estaba a punto de empujarla de nuevo cuando un crujido llamó su atención; se volvió, fijando su vista en la fuente de aquel crujido. El techo. Una de las vigas de madera se vino abajo e iva a caer sobre él, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero nunca llegó, abrió sus orbes azules lentamente.

--Milo!.-dijo apenas en un susurro, sorprendido.

o...o

--Milo-sama!.-exclamó preocupado el lobo plateado.-Qué le sucedió?.-preguntó mirando al ojiazul.

--No está bien... él me protegió y...-calló sin sabes que decir, pero un aura oscura comenzó a aparecer alrededor Milo, cubriéndolo lentamente, y su respiración se tornó pesada, casi jadeante, sus ojos turquesas se oscurecieron para tornarse rojos cual sangre.-Qué pasa?.-preguntó el ojiazul.

--Se está convirtiendo en un monstruo.-dijo mirando fijamente la figura de su amo con sus ojos ambarinos.

--Convirtiendo... en un monstruo...?.-

--El plazo de tiempo se ha cumplido... la transformación es inevitable...-dijo cerrando sus ojos con pesadez.-Sólo su compañero de sangre puede evitarlo.-

--Se convertirá en un monstruo sediento de sangre...-escuchó exclamar a su mente alarmada.-

--Milo... Milo!.-le llamó tomando su rostro entre sus manos, buscando la mirada del otro.-Usa mi sangre entonces...-habló desabrochando los primeros tres botones de la camisa que vestía, dejando a merced del otro su apetecible cuello.-No te conviertas en un monstruo.-susurró a su oído.

El otro sólo enfocó sus orbes, ahora de color rojo carmín, en los ojos zafiro del francés, para después pasarlos a su cuello; se acercó lentamente, para acto seguido clavar sus filosos colmillos en la tersa piel sin previo aviso. Un gemido de dolor escapó de los labios de Camus, al sentir los dientes del otro incrustarse en su cuello, cerró sus ojos fuertemente ante la púnzate y dolorosa sensación. El color rojo en los ojos de Milo fue desapareciendo lentamente, hasta recuperar su habitual color turquesa, lentamente retiró sus caninos de la blanca piel del menor; sorprendiéndose por la situación; las piernas del francés cedieron ante su peso, pero el vampiro lo sujetó de la cintura evitando que cayera, estaba débil por la gran pérdida de sangre. Con cuidado lo tomó entre sus brazos, cargándolo; lo llevó hasta su habitación, en donde lo recostó suavemente en la cama. Sonrió.

o...o

--Ugh!.-dijo quejándose ante la aguda punzada de dolor.-Nunca pensé que dolería así.-dijo el menor entrecerrando sus azules ojos.

--Lo siento... no tuve cuidado.-se disculpó Milo algo apenado, mirando la expresión de dolor en el rostro del francés.

--Y además están estas marcas.-y efectivamente, en su cuello había dos notables marcas, las mismas que habían dejado los colmillos del vampiro.

--Así que... haz decidido ser mi compañero de sangre?.-preguntó el joven de ojos turquesas.

--Sie... –dijo suspirando.

--Porqué?... yo pensé que no te agradaba la idea.-dijo el mayor.

--Y no me gusta.-secundó.-Pero no puedo dejar a un monstruo maniático suelto, verdad?.-dijo sonriendo sinceramente, como no lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo.

--Cuida tu lengua cuando hables de Milo-sama.-dijo el lobo mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos dorados.

--Cierra la boca Wanko!.-Lo calló el francés.

--A mi nadie me calla.-replicó el animal.

--Así...-dijo el otro dirigiéndole una mirada maliciosa.-No mas comida para ti en un mes.-acotó.

--Eh!... eso no es justo.-replicó.

--Claro que lo es!.-contradijo.

--Que no!.-

--Si lo es.-dijo con tranquilidad.

--No...-

--Si...-

--No y punto...-finalizó el lobo.

--Coma... y si lo es.-refutó el peliazul.

Milo sólo sonreía ante la escena.

**kKkKkKkKkK kKkKkKkKkK kKkKkKkKkK kKkKkKkKkK kKkKkKkKkK kKkKkKkKkK kKkKkKkKkK kKkKkKkKkK**

Bien, mis queridos lectores, hasta aquí ha llegado el final de ésta pequeña adaptación, y espero que haya sido de vuestro agradado.

Gracias por leer:

**Elena**

**Kizuki**

**Lust-and-wrath**

**Nia-sama**

**Shadir**

**RoMiSh**

Mis mas sinceros agradecimientos por dejar review y seguir leyendo…

Hasta pronto (prometo actualizar rápido o.o)


End file.
